Kylar McLaughlin
Kylar McLaughlin (''Kuh-i-Ler . Mic-lock-lyn'') is a poised and orderly ranger. Professionalism is the best word to describe Kylar. As Lieutenant Commander in Alder's army, he has excelled at a career he is very passionate about. Polite, orderly and always following a strict honor-code.He is the first to remind others of laws and rules, perhaps being the most mature of the group he finds himself micromanaging everyone - however this makes him out to be a kill-joy.He can come off as snooty and judgmental, having high-standards for those around him. Still, he is a masterful strategist,incredibly organized and a fierce fighter. Biography Kylar was born in Northron,Alder to Bram McLaughlin and Kelly McLaughlin. He has an older sister by 2 years (Katy) and a younger sister by 6 years. His family owned a popular and bustling business known as McLaughlin Apothecary. His father is both an alchemist and doctor, which was beneficial as Kylar was a very sickly child. He was frequently ill and had seizures. Stuck inside for a good chunk of his childhood, his mother became a live-in nurse and even more protective of him since his prognosis was so uncertain. Fortunately, his father was able to specially made a medicine to help aid him in living a relatively normal life. Watching military demonstrations from afar in his room, he became fascinated with the idea of heroism. He was studious and his parents pushed for him to join the family business, but he found alchemy boring. He agreed to attend University to study it while also enrolling into the Army for basic training. His late teens and early adulthood was incredibly busy and straining, but he managed to complete his degree while raising in the ranks of the army. He also met his now boyfriend,Joel there. Eventually he abandoned the alchemist prospects all together and became a soldier full time, even fighting in the latter half of The Red War, rising to Lieutenant Commander just below General. Which also allowed him to work in Special Ops for the Kingdom. Joel ended up cutting off the budding relationship upon learning of his engagement During this he agreed to his arranged marriage with Marylyn - to which he confessed to being gay. The two split privately to pursue other relationships while keeping up the facade for their family's sake. He soon reacquainted himself with Joel and the two agreed to start dating. Personality and Traits Relationships Joel: Drayven: Leon: Sam: Gwen: Bram: Kelly: Skills and Abilities -Super Speed -Increase Agility -Keen Aim -Strategist -Athelete -Alchemist Gallery Trivia * His hair 'antennae' is a dominant trait he got from his mother and shares with his two sisters. * Kylar's appearance was based off of a mixture of Link (The Legend of Zelda), Legolas (Lord of the Rings), Edward Elrich (Fullmetal Alchemist) and Ashitaka (Princess Monoke) * Personality wise, he was based off Edd (Ed,Edd and Eddy),Hank Hill (King of the Hill) and of course Captain America. * He has a form of OCD, due to being a sickly child but also for his desire for orderliness. * This is why the military seemed especially pleasing to him. * Kylar was designed to be the opposite of Farron, he is an optimist, Farron a pessimist. He is goal-oriented,tidy and all about a moral code. Farron is lazy, messy and anti-authoritarian. * His original love interest was Claire, but this was changed early on since the two didn't seem to mesh well. * He can come off as snooty at times, anticipating everyone to have the same standards and morals he does. * However, he is very helpful and tries to make people the best version of themselves with his aid. * Kylar is a bit of a control freak - especially with belongings and scheduling, much to his boyfriend Joel's dismay. * He was named after his maternal grandfather. His last name and the family business was also passed down from his grandfather - so his father adopted his mother's last name instead of the usual other way around. * He cannot stand his food touching or mixing and has to eat each portion individually. Sandwiches are an exception. * He is a morning person and often wakes before the crack of dawn. * Kylar has Misophonia. * He is a huge sports fan and an formidable athlete himself.